


Christopher's Landing

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e21 Tomorrow is Yesterday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: NASA gathers to watch the first human landing on Titan.





	Christopher's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Titan, moon of Saturn"

Air Force Colonel John Christopher (retired) stood in the NASA reception room, leaning on his cane and watching the large screen at the far end of the room. At the moment, it was displaying the agency logo, spinning against a field of stars, but in a moment, it would receive the transmission, delayed eight minutes to account for the distance between Earth and Saturn.

“You must be so proud, colonel,” said the young officer who’d been assigned as his escort. “Your son will be the first human being to set foot on Titan!”

John smiled. “I always knew he would.”

THE END


End file.
